the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akta
Appearance and Early Life Akta Fawnwind is a tiefling that hails from the distant port city of Trisk. Born to Pride and Rowan Fawnwind, she grew up only knowing her mother after the disappearance of her father in early childhood. She's the spitting image of her father Pride, with dark gray skin, silver eyes, and a shock of blue hair. She stands just shy of five and a half feet tall and has a fiery personality. She's a believer in Lady Tymora, Goddess of good fortune and she believes herself to be naturally lucky. She grew up in the circus where she took the name Joy serving to spread that virtue throughout her travels. She trained as a swordsman and juggler through the circus, working to support her mother and has adopted a combat style mixing paired blades with arcane magic. After many years with the circus, she eventually moved to the Isle of Myst to join the adventurer's guild. Krakenfall Akta, arrived on the isles of Myst to the exploration outpost of Krakenfall. She met with many of the individuals in the town, advertising as a bard who spreading merriment and overall mischief. Despite this initial facade of being a carefree adventurer, Akta was highly concerned about people's perceptions of her and she worked to be beloved by all. Over the course of this time period she made a number of friends including Eris, Greg, Izzy, Lazarus, Ayre, Kara, and to an extent the father figure of the guild, Lex. Upon her initial arrival to the guild she grew close to Kara Novablade, a paladin of Amaunator and a protector for the guild. They grew close together and formed a very quick relationship and together they view the guild as a family. As the guild worked to establish close relationships, monsters slipped through the barrier, leaving the town on high alert. Akta and Kara met with a powerful mage who lives nearby to seek his assistance in protecting the town. It was there that she made a deal with this wizard that for him to protect the town, she would acquire a scroll of wish for him from the devil Titivilus located on the plane of Dispater. As a symbol of this pact, she was branded with his mark onto her right shoulder blade. Adventures on the Island Early Adventuring Akta in association with many other guild members worked to uncover much of the island with their early expeditions ranging from slaying a young black dragon, slaying hordes of homicidal modrons, and forging alliances with a nearby "witch" coven. She proceeded to grow in power over this time period, fighting alongside her partner, Kara, to ensure the peace on the island. Many new adventurer's joined them including the vampire Aurel, who brought a newfound chaos to the town. After a few missions, Beacon, the spirit in Kara's blade went missing and Akta in addition to a few others went on a mission to save him. They explored for a bit longer before deciding to fight a rising threat on the island, the archfey Vealdeer. Hunting the Archfey The Last Bastion Goals and Vendettas Goals Over the course of her adventures on the island, Akta has developed a few personal objectives for her remaining time on the island. First and foremost, her most pressing objective is to save her father from the clutches of whatever devil may have his soul, no matter the cost. Second, she would like to become powerful enough that there are legends and stories told about her. She's grown up telling tales of other heroes and she would like to take center stage and become the hero of Myst. Vendettas Akta has a working shit list of figures on the island who have wronged her and will eventually be repaid in kind for their actions. This section will serve as an itemized list of individuals who she is conspiring against or bears ill will towards. Although many on this list she will not make a move against, she does hold a grudge and may be less than happy about meeting with them. # Minas # Wilow # Rin Varis # Jacey # Sarah of larnwick # Levi